


История без начала и конца

by Oleleka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Wolf Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleleka/pseuds/Oleleka





	История без начала и конца

...Стайлз дремал, свесив голову на грудь, в кузове пикапа. Иногда машину потряхивало, и он морщился, но не просыпался. Он устроился в углу, натянув на голову капюшон. На ногах у него лежал большой черный волк, прижимая их к полу всей тяжестью. Волк не спал. Он смотрел на лицо парня и думал, какое же оно еще мальчишеское. Только глаза делали того старше и, может, тело повзрослело, а лицо мало изменилось. Да, этот волк определенно умел думать – это понял бы каждый, кто осмелился заглянуть ему в глаза.

Стайлз всхрапнул и тут же встрепенулся. Потер глаза грязными пальцами и повертел головой, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Они все еще ехали по дороге в окружении пустующих полей. Этот пейзаж не менялся последние несколько часов. 

– Эй, – Стайлз положил руку волку на загривок и потрепал его. – У меня ноги затекли.

Тот фыркнул, поднялся и отошел, чтобы снова лечь на свободном месте. Стайлз несколько раз согнул-разогнул ноги и поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее. Потом выудил из кармана шоколадный батончик, разорвал упаковку и надкусил. Вздохнув, принялся медленно разжевывать, уставившись куда-то вдаль.

Они уже очень долго были в пути. Америка начала казаться бесконечной. Хотя Стайлз, рассчитывая маршрут, был уверен, что со всеми остановками они доберутся до места за три - максимум четыре дня. А они только пару дней назад пересекли границу Канзаса и с тех пор трижды ловили попутку и ни разу не останавливались отдохнуть. 

– Пить охота, – произнес Стайлз. В рюкзаке еще оставалась бутылка воды, но доставать ее он не стал. – Ты как? В шкуре не жарко?

Волк вздохнул и отвернулся. Ему было жарко, но терпимо. 

– Эй, прекрати так делать, – Стайлз, наклонившись, протянул руку и тронул его за хвост.

Волк резко вскинулся и, оскалившись, низко зарычал. Стайлз отпрянул, не ожидая такой реакции, но это его развеселило.

– Да ладно тебе, Дерек, – хохотнул он. – Можешь снова лечь на мои ноги, если тебе так хочется.

Волк, рыкнув уже тише, отвернулся и устроил голову на лапах. Стайлз вздохнул, но настаивать не стал и, согнув колени, оперся на них предплечьями и мял в пальцах край шуршащей обертки. День уже клонился к вечеру. Жара еще не спала, но дул ветер, поэтому было терпимо. Стайлз никогда не был в этой части материка и не думал, что тут так дуют ветра. Он положил руку на бортик и растопырил пальцы, пропускаю между ними потоки встречного воздуха.

– Вот мы и в Канзасе, Тото, – вздохнул он. Сказал это Стайлз достаточно тихо, но волк услышал и сверкнул в его сторону голубыми глазами. – Я эту шутку, между прочим, всю дорогу готовил. И забыл.

Волк чувствовал – Стайлзу снова стало грустно. Скучал по друзьям и отцу. С ними он не виделся и не общался уже очень давно. От симкарты вместе с телефоном Стайлз избавился еще на выезде из Бикон Хиллс, когда отправился искать Дерека. Чтобы не отследили и не вернули отцу в наручниках. И теперь иногда думал, а стоило ли так поступать?

– Это как другой мир, – продолжал говорить Стайлз, будто сам с собой, не в силах долго молчать. Шум двигателя и ветер заглушали слова, но он знал, что волк услышит. – Как будто всего привычного уже не существует. Исчезло… И сейчас совсем другой мир. Представь, что Бикон Хиллса уже нет. Может, его вообще никогда не было. Есть только эта дорога. Бесконечная. И время другое… Я не знаю, сколько прошло времени.

Волк снова вздохнул. Стайлз любил поразмышлять об апокалипсисе. Это уже не раздражало. Смысл его фантазий был вовсе не в том, что в мире все исчезло. Просто он ощущал себя так, будто это случилось. Он сам себя вырвал из привычной жизни и не мог с этим смириться до конца. И родной городок был где-то в прошлом. Да и Дереку уже самому так казалось. Что ничего нет, кроме него, Стайлза и дороги… 

– Я знаю, сколько месяцев прошло, часов… Но мне кажется, что прошло гораздо больше. Вечность… С тобой не так, Дерек? Ты в волчьей форме вообще понимаешь, что такое время? 

Волк поднялся и, переступив нерешительно, все-таки вернулся к Стайлзу. Лег рядом, теперь высоко подняв голову, словно смотрел вперед. Только вот кабина мешала. Стайлз ухмыльнулся и, смяв обертку в кулаке, убрал ее в карман, после чего зарылся пальцами в густую шерсть на его шее.

– Надеюсь, у нас получится, – сказал он. А потом начал ерошить шерсть, пытался чесать за ухом, обнимать… Волк уворачивался и порыкивал, но Стайлз не отставал.

Устав, сполз вниз и, навалившись на Дерека, задремал. Точнее, волк так подумал, но Стайлз вдруг произнес:

– Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, но я просто немного полежу так.

Волк извернулся под ним, заваливаясь на бок, и Стайлз, вынужденный снова устраиваться поудобнее, довольно посмеялся. 

– Я заведу когда-нибудь собаку… Наверно. Ты бы хотел завести собаку? Хотя зачем тебе… – мечты о будущем у Стайлза тоже были странные – обрывочные, сиюминутные. 

Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и, перевернувшись на спину, раскинул руки и стал просто смотреть на небо. С утра оно было ясное, а сейчас облака заволакивали большую часть небосвода. Смотреть на облака было не интересно и не весело, но оторваться оказалось сложно. Они словно жили своей жизнью. А Стайлз – своей. 

– Когда смотришь на облака, не замечаешь ничего вокруг, – пробормотал Стайлз. 

Волк снова вздохнул и, склонив голову, ткнулся носом в его левую ладонь. Тот тут же попытался обхватить его морду пальцами, но волк успел увернуться. Ему надоели эти шалости. Через некоторое время Стайлз все-таки уснул.

 

Водитель – мужик лет под пятьдесят, притормозил у перекрестка. Стайлз прыжком перемахнул через бортик, и волк спрыгнул следом за ним. 

– Вам направо, – махнул водитель рукой в нужную сторону.- Часа два пешком…

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Стайлз, поправляя лямки рюкзака на плечах. Он уже сверился с картой и знал, куда идти.

– Странный у тебя пёс, – повторил водитель слова, которые говорил, подбирая голосующего Стайлза.

– Да… Наполовину волк, – криво усмехнулся парень.

Мужик присмотрелся внимательнее и что-то хмыкнул.

– Ну, удачи.

– Вам тоже… 

Когда пикап скрылся в облаке пыли, Стайлз посмотрел по сторонам. Перекресток был посреди поля, и ничего кроме поля и ряда тянущихся линий электропередач не наблюдалось.

– Идём, пёс, – сказал Стайлз.

Волк глухо зарычал, но он не обратил внимания. Снова поправил рюкзак и зашагал по дороге, глядя себе под ноги. Кроссовки основательно потрепались. Джинсы снизу до колен были покрыты пылью… Волк вышагивал рядом – спокойной уверенной походкой сильного зверя. И хотя он шел неспешно, Стайлзу иногда приходилось чуть ускорять шаг, чтобы не отстать.

 

Стайлз долго искал место, где можно было бы вернуть Дереку его человеческий облик. Не то чтобы он сильно скучал по Дереку-человеку. В конце концов, тот наверняка первым делом скажет что-нибудь вроде: «Я тебе горло перегрызу». Хотя бы за то, что Стайлз обозвал его псом… Но Дерек был оборотнем, и он не мог оставаться волком навсегда. Все это Стайлз болтал, пока они шли. Волк просто игнорировал его.

Смутные слухи про волшебные озера Стайлз нашел с трудом, перерыв огромное количество книг и интернет-сайтов. При том, что он не знал, что именно нужно искать. Вероятность успеха была ничтожно мала, но она была.

За два часа они добрались до заказника, который Стайлза слегка разочаровал – там не было нужного им места. Как Стайлз это понял для волка осталось загадкой. Тот всего лишь сел на берегу, посмотрел на водную гладь и сказал: это не то.

– Ты не против переночевать тут? – спросил Стайлз, падая на траву и глядя в темнеющее небо. Кажется, он не в состоянии был сдвинуться с места.

Волк не был против, он тоже устал. Поэтому устроился рядом и положил голову ему на живот.

– Ты делаешь так, чтобы я не мог пошевелиться, – проворчал Стайлз, теребя его за уши и снова игнорируя тихое рычание. – Если тебе это не нравится, нечего разваливаться на мне каждый раз. 

Волк вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, терпя ленивые поглаживания и подергивания за шерсть. Когда рука Стайлза замерла и расслабленно потяжелела, он тоже уснул. 

 

До заказника Квивайра Нешнл было сорок миль. Тридцать, если напрямую. Напрямую – означало большую часть пути пешком, а это несколько часов. 

– У нас еще есть время до полнолуния, – сказал Стайлз, сворачивая карту и убирая ее в рюкзак. А потом посмотрел на небо, словно мог увидеть там что-то в подтверждение своих слов. До восхода полной луны было больше восемнадцати часов, а сейчас светило солнце. – В плохих историях всегда все случается в последний момент… Или в хороших? В хороших всегда все успевают. Эй, это же не я застрял в волчьей форме, – возмутился он на фырканье. 

Они выдвинулись утром, когда было еще прохладно. Стайлз снова был в хорошем настроении и донимал Дерека, вынуждая огрызаться. 

Часть пути они все-таки преодолели на машине. Стайлз всю дорогу развлекал водителя рассказами. Волк едва сам не поверил, что они путешествуют по континенту и намерены пересечь его с севера на юг. Стайлз так уверенно жаловался на погоду «у нас на Аляске», что казалось, будто он на самом деле там вырос.

– Заметать следы сложно, – объяснил свой рассказ Стайлз, когда они снова шли пешком. Опять его фантазии… – И кому-то из нас нужно быть дружелюбным. Между прочим, это из-за тебя нас не очень-то хотят подвозить. Ошейник и намордник исправили бы ситуацию… Ну ладно, ладно, я понял, что это плохая идея! Почему ты все время отвергаешь мои идеи? Между прочим, они очень даже правильные и упрощают жизнь… Не надо вспоминать тот случай в мотеле. Что? Я знаю, что ты об этом подумал. Я просто знаю… Да-да, я не знаю волчий язык, но я знаю Дерека. Не смотри на меня так!

Волк, выслушав бессмысленную тираду, отвернулся. Он и половины из того, что Стайлз произнес, не имел в виду, когда посмотрел на него. Его внимание привлек шелест ткани, когда Стайлз стягивал рубашку, чтобы обвязать ее вокруг бедер, умудряясь при этом не останавливаться и не выпускать из рук рюкзак. От клетчатой ткани сильно тянуло потом и еще какой-то смесью ароматов, и Дерек чуть отстал, чтобы идти позади и вдыхать этот запах.

 

Заказник Квивайра был большим. Они свернули с дороги и брели по лугу в сторону зарослей в надежде наткнуться на то, что им нужно. Это должно быть что-то таинственное, по словам Стайлза. Что-то вроде небольшого водоема, окруженного деревьями и кустарниками. В его водах должна отражаться луна…

Солнце уже склонилось к закату, до восхода луны оставалось несколько часов. Стайлз, устало сутулясь, медленно шагал и бездумно смотрел на их с волком длинные тени, тянущиеся впереди. Рубашку он так и не надел, накинув поверх футболки свою толстовку, поэтому его тень была какой-то бесформенной, и он пытался понять, выглядит это мрачно или нет.

– До него непросто добраться, я думаю. Возможно, мы уже прошли мимо и не заметили. Или он вообще не здесь, – обмолвился Стайлз.

Волк остановился и уставился на него. Стайлз тоже затормозил и обернулся, когда понял, что Дерек за ним не идет.

– Да, я не знаю точно, где этот чертов водоем, – признался он, всплеснув руками. – Канзас победил по количеству упоминаний! Я решил, что, возможно, это где-то здесь!

Волк продолжал сверлить его взглядом исподлобья. Он не понимал, зачем Стайлз затеял все это, если даже не был уверен… Зачем ему надо было бросать все и отправляться неизвестно куда?.. 

– Но это хоть какой-то шанс… Идём, Дерек. Пожалуйста, - попросил он сдавленно.

Волк продолжал стоять на месте. Стайлз сделал несколько шагов спиной вперед, не отрывая от него взгляд. Потом отвернулся и продолжил идти. Дерек беспокойно переступил лапами, а потом бросился за ним. Стайлз инстинктивно, или слыша тяжелые шаги, сорвался на бег.

Стайлз бежал и бежал. И не останавливался, хотя легкие уже начали болеть, и сердце стучало, как сумасшедшее. Он должен был найти это чертово волшебное озеро!

Стайлз не понял – споткнулся он, запутавшись в траве, или все-таки волк толкнул его в прыжке и придавил всем весом. Когда тот слез с него, он даже не перевернулся, уткнувшись лбом в сложенные руки и тяжело дыша. Волк пихал его лапой и тыкался мордой в щеки, заставляя подняться. Так ничего и не добившись, ухватился зубами за сбившийся с головы капюшон и потянул. 

– Прекрати, – Стайлз отмахнулся от него, но перевернулся на спину и уставился в темнеющее небо. Дыхание у него еще не выровнялось после небольшой пробежки, и сердце частило.

Волк ждал, когда он встанет, но, так и не дождавшись, ткнулся носом в лицо и прошелся языком по щеке. Стайлз фыркнул, отворачиваясь и отпихивая его морду рукой. 

– Прекрати, – повторил он уже со слабой улыбкой на лице. 

Дерек подождал, пока он утрется рукавом и снова лизнул. 

– Боже, прекрати меня слюнявить! – засмеялся Стайлз. – Плохой волк.

Стайлз поднялся на колени, и бесполезно отряхнувшись, уставился на волка.

– Может, перекусим? – предложил он вдруг и стянул рюкзак. Это тоже была неплохая идея.

 

Волк, наверное, что-то почувствовал. Он не был уверен, что это именно то, что им нужно… Но неясная тревога в какой-то момент охватила его, она вынуждала прекратить двигаться в выбранном направлении. Стайлз этого не ощущал, поэтому продолжал упорно пробираться сквозь заросли. Его вел, скорее, характерный запах, который означал, что где-то рядом есть водоем.

– Дерек? – он удивленно оглянулся, услышав что-то похожее на скулеж. – Что-то не так?

Волк посмотрел на него долгим взглядом. Глаза у него сверкали голубым, а шерсть на загривке встала дыбом. Но он мотнул головой и, обойдя Стайлза, пошел первым. Ночные звуки, слышимые так отчетливо, постепенно начали стихать, и остался только звук шагов. Это-то и было тревожно.

Стайлз ничего особенного не замечал, хотя у него кожа рук покрылась мурашками, когда Дерек невольно перешел на осторожную поступь. 

Выйдя к небольшому, окутанному легкой дымкой, озеру, Стайлз замер. Вокруг вдруг стало неестественно тихо, теперь даже он обратил на это внимание. Они с волком переглянулись, не доверяя собственному чутью.

– Думаешь, оно? – шепотом спросил Стайлз и тихо спустился к кромке воды.

Дерек ничего на это не мог ответить и просто встал рядом. 

– Как думаешь, этот туман не помешает? Я не вижу отражения луны, – тихо проговорил Стайлз и скинул рюкзак. – Надо попробовать. 

Он опустил взгляд на волка. Тот принюхался и осторожно ступил в воду.

– Подожди, – остановил его Стайлз. – Я с тобой.

Он начал быстро стягивать с себя одежду, сваливая ее в одну кучу. Оставшись совсем обнаженным, он покосился на Дерека. Тот ощутил легкое смущение парня, поэтому фыркнул и пошел первым. Стайлз догнал его, шагая медленно, исследуя илистое дно подошвами. Вода была прохладная, но не настолько, чтобы зубы стучали – разве что, чем глубже он заходил, тем ощутимее были холодные потоки на дне. Стайлз зашел по пояс, когда волк уже вынужден был плыть. Дальше туман над водной гладью рассеивался, и Стайлз видел отражение полной луны. Но, обернувшись, не заметил берега. Мурашки покрыли кожу, но совсем не от холода. Он проплыл несколько метров, удаляясь от ставшего пугающим тумана, и остановился, дожидаясь Дерека. 

– Я тебе помогу, – пробормотал он. 

На самом деле, все это было рискованно, и Стайлз не был уверен в успехе… Он сделал несколько шумных глубоких вздохов, набрал полные легкие воздуха и, задержав дыхание и зажмурившись, нырнул, увлекая за собой волка. Тот слабо сопротивлялся, но Стайлз ухватился за его шерсть, не давая всплыть. Он спохватился, что не поспорил с Дереком, какая фраза будет первой. Вдруг подумалось, что тот скажет: «Ты не взял для меня одежду, умник!». Это, действительно, было так… Засмеявшись, Стайлз выпустил часть воздуха, но упорно старался удержаться под водой.

Хотя теперь его словно тянуло что-то вниз. Он погружался все глубже и глубже, а дна так и не чувствовалось под ногами. Вода стала холоднее, и невыносимо хотелось сделать вдох. Он не заметил, когда его руки отпустили волка, и сейчас вокруг не было ничего, кроме ледяной воды. Наверное, было темно, но Стайлз все равно закрыл глаза и не видел.

Вдруг показалось, что поверхности слишком далеко, и даже если Стайлз захочет, уже не успеет всплыть. Он попытался, но ничего не вышло.

Страх не успел охватить его, когда Стайлз почувствовал, как широкие ладони сжимают его бока и тянут вверх...


End file.
